nikaraworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Ethan Diaz
Ethan Blake Diaz is a main character in Stuck in the Middle. He is portrayed by Isaak Presley. He is the third oldest in the family (but the oldest boy). He is the closest to Harley and is always there for her. Personality Ethan is caring and kind to all members of the family. His decisions tend to be good and he doesn't get in as much trouble as his siblings. He tells it like it is. He is down-to-Earth. He is nice to all of his family members, but is shown to be closest to his younger sister Harley, even though he forgot her birthday. He likes music and playing the guitar, but he thinks that the trombone is lame. He is also the only boy of the oldest three Diaz kids. Relationships * Harley Diaz (BFTF/Younger sister) * Ellie Peters (Friend/Neighbor) * Georgie Diaz (Older sister) * Rachel Diaz (Older sister) * Lewie Diaz (Younger brother) * Beast Diaz (Younger brother) * Daphne Diaz (Younger sister) * Tom Diaz (Dad) * Suzy Diaz (Mom) Physical Appearance Ethan is good looking, and has a good sense of style. He appears to be highly above the average height for his age, he was at first a bit short but has grown a lot since, and has a slightly athletic build. Appearances 'Season 1' #Stuck in the Middle #Stuck in the Sweet Seat #Stuck with a Guy on the Couch #Stuck at the Movies #Stuck in the Block Party #Stuck in the Slushinator #Stuck in the Mother's Day Gift #Stuck in Harley's Comet #Stuck with Mom's New Friend #Stuck with My Sister's Boyfriend #Stuck with a Winner #Stuck with No Rules #Stuck in the Harley Car #Stuck in Lockdown #Stuck without a Ride #Stuck in the Quinceañera #Stuck in the Diaz of Our Lives 'Season 2' #Stuck in the Waterpark - The Movie #Stuck in a Commercial #Stuck in the School Photo Appearances: 20/20 Trivia *He plays the guitar. *He can play at least a D chord on the acoustic guitar. *He cares about his sister Harley. *He is Harley's BFTF (Best Friend in The Family). *His friend has a hamster named Germain that he babysits in "Stuck in the Middle" *Although he cares a lot about his sister, Harley, he forgets her birthday with the rest of the family in "Stuck in the Sweet Seat" *He calls Germain, his friend's hamster, his 'Wingman'. *Harley's friends have a crush on him. *He quits things very easily. *Ethan gets an A to a C in every class. *He and his older sister Georgie are softies. *He likes donuts as the rest of the family does. *He is very good looking, and attracts many girls. *He likes Gerogie's cute friends. *He is scared of Harley's friends who have a crush on him *Ethan is a bad singer. *He has the longest without lockdown record amongst his siblings, 14 years. *Ethan is a filmmaker. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Members of the Diaz Family Category:Male Characters Category:Boys Category:Child Characters Category:Males Category:Diaz Family